


A New Life Will Begin

by Azamatic



Category: Cats - Andrew Lloyd Webber
Genre: Abandoned pet, Hurt/Comfort, new life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-19
Updated: 2016-05-19
Packaged: 2018-06-09 11:54:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6905188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azamatic/pseuds/Azamatic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An abandoned pet is offered a new lease of life</p>
            </blockquote>





	A New Life Will Begin

Mungojerrie was forever in and out of homes. Sometimes by his own fault, but most of the time through no fault of his own. His was a lovable your cat. He could be a little energetic sometimes, often getting himself into mischief, but that was part of his charm that could so easily win people over.

For the past two years, he lived quite a happy little life. He lived with a family called the Jenkins' who spoilt him rotten. He was allowed to come and go as he pleased but also returned within a reasonable amount of time, never going away for more than a day at a time. He was always allowed to sleep inside as he had a lovely soft bed which clipped over the radiator, a perfect place in the winter to get some much needed snoozing done. 

He awoke early one morning to the smell of what he understood the humans called 'bacon', which was a pleasing smell to himself as well. As he finished his breakfast, he patiently waited by the back door to be let out for the day, eager to see what he could get up to and keep himself busy. He made a not of how bare the house was. Everything was in tall brown boxes, except for a few wheely cases that were stacked neatly by the foot of the stairs. He thought nothing much of it and proceeded out into the back garden.

He spent most of the delightfully warm day, stretched out on the lawn, simply watching the cloud drift on by. On one occasion, he was sure he saw a mouse or two scuttle along the borders of the fence. This made his feline reflexes go AWOL for a moment or two. A mad blur of orange, black and white is all you could make out of him whilst he had a brief moment of madness. As the time went on, he could feel the weather start to change. It became chilly, with the breeze turning from a comforting warmness , to a goose bump inducing chilliness. As he ventured out from underneath the garden tree where he was resting, he felt a spot of rain land on his nose, which caught him by surprise. The downpour seem to come out of nowhere, so he made a beeline for the back door where the cat flap was. He charged head first into it, thinking he'd go straight through it, but It was locked tight. It dazed him slightly, so he took a moment before running round to the front of the house. By this time, the rain was quite heavy and he was meowing and scratching frantically at the door in hopes he could get in. He hope up onto the window ledge, but he could see nobody or anything in the house.

He was a soaked little kitty by now, so he rushed back to the garden so he could get into the shed through the hole in the back of it. He made it in and bounced up onto the table where there was a thin piece of cloth that lay discarded. He used it to dry off as bet as he could, but it made little use. He was shaking badly right now because of the cold, so he curled into himself as best he could, to see if he could warm himself. His shaking made the tiny drops of water on his whiskers drop down onto the table, which left damp little marks. The sound of the rain hitting the shed roof was growing louder by the minute. He tried his best to drown the noise out, but it seemed like an eternity before he managed to slip into on unpleasant slumber.

Minutes turned to hours, hours into days and days into weeks. By now, Mungo had given up hope of his family ever coming back. He abandoned the temporary safety of the shed and ventured into the city in search of food. He discovered a quaint little restaurant on a side street which had an alley behind it which also linked all the other stores. He found out that at the end of each day, the chef would come out and give out the left over food to the stray cats of the neighbourhood. He hardly got any most of the time due to how many cats actually turned up night after night. But on the rare occasion he managed to scrape a few morsels together, he made sure to savour it, not knowing when his next meal would be.

The chef took a liking to Mungojerrie and placed a plastic box just outside the door, with a blanket draped over the front of it. He was thankful for somewhere safe to stay, somewhere out of the rain at lease. Over time, the restaurant closed and the free food ceased to appear. Mungo grew thin and developed a timidness towards everyone and everything. He didn't like being around any cats as they scared him and picked on him all the time. 

It was a particularly clear night. Mungo lay in his box looking out at the stars that surrounded the post pale of full moons. He felt a strange comfort just looking at it. He felt peaceful in a way, with a feeling growing in his heart that somehow, someday, that everything would work out ok. But given everything that had happened to him of late, he simply cast it aside and wallowed in his sadness and depression. A short while later, his was awoken from a light slumber by the sound of his blanket being lifted. He was greeted with the face of a silver black tabby. He tried to venture into the box to join Mungo, but he was chased back out with a flurry of swipes. The tabby entered again, but found the other cat curled up and shaking in the corner of the box.

“P...p...please, whoever you are, j..just leave me alone.” said Mungo, clearly getting distressed by the presence of another cat. The tabby proceeded to come closer, but stopped at a reasonable distance and sat down In front Mungo. His voice was calm, almost warming. It matched the kind features of his face, and the eyes were just as calm. He gathered his quietest voice. “Please, don't worry, I'm not hear to hurt you.” My name is Munkustrap. What's yours?.

Mungo was still hesitant, but he uncurled himself and turned to face his visitor. “It's Mungojerrie, but everyone calls Mungo.”

A smile grew on Munkustrap's face. “It's nice to meet you Mungo. I was out on patrol and could hear a whimpering come from inside your box, so I popped in to see if everything was alright.”

Mungo's face was a mixture of confusion and relief. It had been a while since anybody had shown any amount of care towards him, so he was hesitant to completely trust this new cat.”

“I'm alright, thanks. Just cold, tired and a little hungry”

Munkustrap could clearly see it had been a while before the cat had eaten anything. He placed a paw on the cats shoulder, which made him flinch, but he remained there. “Do you think you could stay here for a while? I promise I'll be right back”

Mungo had a sense that he could somehow trust the elder cat. “.....ok”

Sure enough, around half an hour later, Munkustrap entered with a handful of small mice he had aught. Mungo's eyes grew large and the two cats quite happily tucked into the meal.

“I haven't had a good meal like that in god knows how long. Thank You Munk! Oooops, do you mind me calling you Munk?”

A chuckle came fro Munkustrap.”hahaha, of course not. So, this is where you live?”

Mungo took a second to let his eyes wonder about the box, feeling almost ashamed about his conditions. Munkustrap noticed the way the younger cat looked. “There's no shame about living like this, we've all been there at sometime in our life. Maybe I could help you with that. Would you come with me?”

A fresh wave of apprehension came about him, but he felt that somehow he could trust his new friend. He followed Munkustrap through narrow allies and under bridges before the came at last to a junk yard. They both entered and Mungo was greeted with a spectacular sight. Cats in all different colours were running around the place having fun, gracefully leaping from piles of junk to the other.

“This...” Munkustrap opens his arms wide, “is the junk yard, home to the Jellicles, the tribe of which I am the protector. This place is a sanctuary and haven for all cats.” He turned to look at Mungo, who was too busy gasping at all the wondrous sights. Munkustrap placed another comforting paw on the young ones shoulder. “How would you like to come and live here, with us?”

Mungo immediately spun round. He had started to tear up. “W...what? Do you really mean it?”

“Of course I do” he said with a smile, “anywhere is better that living in a plastic box”

Mungo couldn't believe what he was hearing, it was beyond belief. “Yes!, yes please!” He through himself into the arms of the older cat. It had been such a long time since anyone had show him any affection or care.

Another cat had slowly crept up and introduced himself. “Hi there! My name is Rumpleteazer, but you can call me Teazer!” Mungo couldn't help but smile at this new cat. “Well then,” said Munk, “You two go off and get better acquainted!” He patted the new tribe member on his shoulder and watched the two cats scamper off.

As Mungo was chasing after Teazer, he felt renewed, almost reborn. He felt as if a new life for himself had just begun.


End file.
